Under the Cherry Tree
by Sia
Summary: The cold-hearted Seto Kaiba never stopped for anything. But then why... Why did he stop to look at the flower? (SxS) Read, find out and review!


Under the Cherry Tree

ACT I: _It isn't a Coincidence_

Summary: The cold-hearted Seto Kaiba never stopped for anything. But then why... Why did he stop to look at the flower? (SxS) Read, find out and review!

A/N: First of all, I want to say that I'm incredibly sorry for ditching my previous YGO project. I've got lots of homework, mod duties at Hoggy and a nice authorship at Neopets. This is kind of a guilt-infested piece trying to make up for that incredibly long story. The shipping is Seto x Shizuka. Don't like? Don't read. This is kind of like a one-shot, but it's in three chapters. I just named it acts because it sounds pretty. I've moved to a little Nordic country, so my English isn't as good as it was before. Please excuse me for that. By the way, I've pretty much moved onto Neopets now. If you're interested in my writing (which you probably aren't) check out shadowcristal's work in the NT. Yup, that'd be me. Now, excuse me while I go and watch Robinson.

Special Note: Please read each word carefully. Then you'll get more out of this. This applies to all of my stuff, just for the record.

Setting: This takes place somewhere undefined, but at least after the first introduction of Dungeon Dice. You know, that episode where the Canadian version ends with season one. I've actually read a lot of summaries and I know this doesn't fit in anywhere.

Names: (The Swedish version has started to air the show and they're keeping all the original names so I'm doing it too. However, first names will be used just like in the American version. Not all names in the list will be used.)

Kaiba Seto – Seto Kaiba

Kawai Shizuka – Serenity Wheeler

Jounouchi Katsuya – Joey Wheeler

Motou Yuugi – Yugi Moto

Kujaku Mai – Mai Valentine

Masaki Anzu – Tea Gardner

Hiroto Honda – Tristan Taylor

-

"Mr. Kaiba, it's break time," a man in a black suit told the great CEO.

"Already? Not for five minutes' peace..." the chestnut-haired man replied sarcastically. The institution and medical hospital had decided for him. He had been diagnosed with overwork and stress. Now they forced him to take breaks and take time off work. What a waste.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?" the doctor snapped, feeling quite irritated with his patient. His mistake.

Kaiba's eyes flared. He walked over to the doctor. The room was filled with intensity.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother!" the businessman snarled and raised his hand.

As Kaiba left the room, the doctor was left to rub his face. He had received a slap for his impertinence. Not many had the courage to speak against Kaiba Seto.

-

Outside, the CEO was sauntering, occasionally spitting at the ground. That sour taste in his mouth didn't want to leave, and he spat again.

"Hey!" an auburn-haired girl exclaimed as she felt something on her hair.

"Did ya get a bug, sis?" her brother asked.

"No..." said the girl, trying to feel what it was.

Kaiba looked at the exchange of words between the siblings. No... This would never happen to him. Never. Mokuba already had friends. That gang... it was a very bad influence. Suddenly he had to spit again. They seemed familiar.

Too familiar. With a jerk, the CEO realized who they were. The dog and... No way! The dog wouldn't have a girlfriend. He was a loser.

As Kaiba's brows furrowed, the girl turned around and ran towards him. At least it seemed like that.

She stopped. Under a big, brown cherry tree, the girl bent down and picked up something.

"Here," the girl said, handing the small flower to the boy, "For you."

"Thanks," he replied.

They walked away.

These emotions... They mustn't be awakened again! Kaiba could feel something stir inside him. Desperately, he forced it back. This was... a human emotion. Something that the greatest super-computer could not achieve.

There was no reason to be jealous. He was the greatest, and emotions would only weaken him. Kaiba looked back at the days with Gozaburo. Love and friendship only lasted a while, while fear and pain lasted forever.

He walked away.

-

"Let's do something, big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed happily when the CEO got home. The child did not expect anything though. It was rare for his brother to listen, and even rarer to grant the request.

"Not today," Kaiba mumbled as he walked off.

"I knew it," Mokuba thought as he ordered some snacks. Being in school and constant use of one's brain for six hours did require food.

"Maybe..." Kaiba thought out loud. He had a tingly feeling in his spine. He wasn't the expert of magic and fairytales, but he had learned some lessons. This was too odd...

"Stop and smell the flowers!" the child ran to his brother and smiled. "Let's go play at the arcade!"

Kaiba took his little brother's hand, and they walked out of the house.

"What happened to Mr. Kaiba?" a maid asked. The others shrugged.

There were several blocks to the Domino arcade, and Mokuba promptly refused to ride the limousine. As Kaiba walked down the street, still holding his brother's hand, he could feel it.

A vision... cherry blossoms... short brown hair... a pair of green-gray-brown eyes... and a flower...

"Big brother?" Mokuba asked, looking at his brother. The CEO's face was pale, and he had stopped walking. The kid held his hand in front of Kaiba's face, but the businessman was in a trance.

"Did something happen?" the child asked later on.

"Nothing," Kaiba replied coolly. These things got on his nerves. Suddenly he just had this inspiration. He looked up.

A big bag came down, crashing into Kaiba's face. The bag burst, and thousand petals scattered.

"Is it okay that we're throwing the petals down there?" a voice asked. Kaiba immediately realized who it was.

"There's no one down there anyway. Now, help me with the vase, Shizuka," another voice said.

Kaiba felt the irritation bubbling inside him. He refrained from picking up his cell phone and calling the lawsuit. Businessmen needed to be proactive. Even though it took a long time to decide, Kaiba managed not to smash anything.

"The arcade?" Mokuba reminded.

"Of course," Kaiba replied curtly. Harsh words were not necessary to one's own brother. Besides, Mokuba could feel the annoyance radiating from Kaiba.

"Wow! They've got a new Monster Capsule game!" Mokuba let go of Kaiba's hand as he ran over to check it out.

Kaiba stayed there and brushed off some petals from his trench coat. He decided to have fun, and started by glaring at all those people who were staring at him. Staring was rude anyway.

The words came back...

His mother? She had died long ago, and she was very spirited. There was always a scent of flower around her, and her gentle touch... He could still remember it.

Human emotions make you weak.

Kaiba pushed it away, concluding with revenge on the bad-mannered man who had claimed him to be unmannered.

Someone bumped into him. Snapped out of his thoughts, Kaiba turned around. He stared into a pair of confused green-gray eyes.

And then they disappeared.

There was this faint feeling... _A meeting from long ago... Someone... Flowers from haven..._

-

Sia: Please review! I'd really appreciate comments on this new story of mine! I know it's a little bit shorter than my usual stuff, but I have to go to dinner now. If you don't review, this author will hunt you down with her special silver tape. Constructive criticism will be appreciated by this ungrateful bratty author. I know this is real mean... but I'll only consider continuing this story if someone reviews. Or... the fireplace?


End file.
